1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process and system for molding gasified candy pieces from a gasified confectionary solution. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a process and system for deposit molding a carbonated sugar solution into suitably shaped pieces of carbonated confectionary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deposit molding of confectionary products is well known and recognized in the confectionary arts, and several commercially available types of candy are produced in this manner by commercially available equipment such as the belt depositing system produced by Baker-Perkins Co. In these prior art arrangements a suitable confectionary solution or melt is formed, and the solution is then injected through a suitable nozzle into surface mold cavities wherein the solution solidifies in the shape of the mold cavity. In a typical arrangement a plurality of mold cavities is formed in the surface of a conveyor belt, and the belt is moved under a nozzle or nozzles which dispense a metered, predetermined quantity of the confectionary solution into each mold cavity. The conveyor belt travels in a generally horizontal direction for a sufficient length of time to allow hardening of the molded candies, and the belt then travels to an inverted position in which the shaped confectionary products are dislodged by gravity. The conveyor belt then returns to the nozzle(s) for refill, and the repetitive cycle is repeated. An arrangement of this nature is generally located in a sterile open environment such that the entire molding operation is performed at atmospheric pressure.
Kremzner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,893 relates to hard candy which has carbon dioxide absorbed therein. In accordance with the teachings of the prior art, a candy of this kind is made by a process which comprises melting crystalline sugar to form a sugar solution, subjecting the melted sugar solution to pressurized carbon dioxide at a pressure of from 50-1000 psig for a sufficient time to permit absorption of from 0.5-15 ml of gas per gram of solution, and cooling the solution under pressure to produce a solid amorphous product which is carbonated. Depressurizing the carbonated candy to atmospheric pressure results in its fracturing randomly into granules of assorted sizes. The resultant product is then sieved to remove the smaller fines. The larger sized pieces are packaged for commercial sale, but a suitable commercial usage has not yet been found for the smaller carbonated candy fines.
The larger pieces sold as a commercial product are irregularly and randomly sized, and have the appearance of broken glass or sharp-edged pieces of gravel. Carbon dioxide is entrained within the carbonated candy as solidified bubbles having a diameter ranging from 3-1000 microns with more than 50% of the bubbles having a diameter greater than 60 microns.
When carbonated candy of this kind is placed in the mouth, it produces an entertaining but short-lived popping sensation therein. As the candy pieces are wetted and warmed in the mouth, the candy melts releasing the carbon dioxide bubbles and producing a tingling, popping effect in the mouth.